No Surprise
by Hanabro
Summary: Resting in bed one night, Hisao reflects on his relationship with the girl next to him, and just how amazing she really is to him. Warning: Heavy fluff


Hisao gazed down at the dark-haired girl curled up in his arms, the soft moonlight highlighting her porcelain skin. She bore a peaceful, content smile. As he tenderly stroked her left cheek, Hisao couldn't help but let his eyes fixate on her face.

'She's so beautiful!' He smiled. In the silence of the night, his mind drifted to the past the two had shared. The pair had crossed uncrossable voids, broken unbreakable walls, and dared to love the loveless.

But it hadn't been easy. Hisao's protective urge had nearly chased Hanako away and ruined everything. Had he not realized his errors, this picturesque scene would likely have been nothing more than fantasy.

However, this was no fantasy. This was life. THEIR life, together. And Hisao wasn't about to let anything ruin it. He tightened his hold on Hanako, as if to tell the world that he'd never let go.

"Mmm…"

Hanako shifted slightly at the sudden embrace. Brought back from his trance, Hisao alleviated his hold slightly, silently cursing himself for disturbing his angel's rest. Once satisfied that she was again sleeping, he smiled warmly. She really was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

With this, Hisao chuckled softly. Ah yes, how they'd met…

-0-0-0-

Entering the library, Hisao felt discomfited. His school was new. His problems were new. The entire world as he knew it was strange and alien. Heck, he'd just asked a blind girl to give him directions. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"We have arrived, Hisao."

Hisao's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the sightless girl who'd led him to his current location.

"Oh! Thank you, Lily," Hisao replied, somewhat startled. 'Damn. I really need to stop being so spacey.'

But then again, how could he not? This was all foreign to him. He'd known of but a single blind girl in his former school, and never once spoken to her. It was only natural to hold reservations, right?

"It was my pleasure," Lily said warmly, giving a slight bow. Hisao couldn't help but smile at Lily's kindness. Then again, should he have been expecting anything less? People with disabilities were people too. So why was he having such a hard time with, well, everything?

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Hisao, I have a few tasks that need completing," said Lily, smiling sweetly. "Do you require my assistance for anything else?"

"No, I should be okay. Thanks again, Lily. I appreciate it," assured Hisao. "I'll just go scan the aisles."

"Oh, there's no need for thanks. It was my pleasure." Lily smiled. "I do hope you enjoy your time here."

"I'm certain I will," replied Hisao. He gave a reassuring thumbs-up, before realizing the futility of his action. 'Crap!' he thought, growing cross with himself. 'Will I ever figure this place out?'

-0-0-0-

As it turned out, wandering the aisles of Yamaku's library was a perfect remedy for Hisao's apprehension. Not only did it allow him to clear his mind, it gave him a sense of familiarity, something he'd been missing for months.

"I guess a library is a library, no matter where you go," he muttered. Despite the fact that a large number of the books were in Braille, he reasoned that this library was the closest thing at Yamaku to being "normal". He trailed down the library's various sections, grabbing a book if he found it appealing. After gathering a healthy stack, Hisao couldn't help but gaze at the panorama before him. The place was massive.

'Well, I won't want for new material,' he thought.

His search for a quiet reading spot led him to an isolated back corner of the library. Satisfied, he sat his books down. That is, he would have, had something not caught his eye.

Sitting only a few feet from him was a girl he'd noticed when he first entered class. He couldn't mistake her flowing ebony hair, nor could he ignore the deep violet eyes that were transfixed on the book she held.

'Wow. What a sight.' Perhaps it was the way the windows' streams of light fell upon her, but she looked positively stunning.

After doing a fair amount of gazing, Hisao made his way over to a beanbag across from the dark-headed girl. Startled, her head snapped up, and she trembled slightly. The most fitting name Hisao could conjure for the look was 'beaten puppy.'

It was at this moment that he noticed them: Scars. Roughly a third of her face was badly burned. It suddenly occurred to Hisao that he was staring, and he looked away quickly, embarrassed by his lack of decency.

The girl, visibly hurt by Hisao's stare, hid behind her book. At this, Hisao cursed himself. 'Nice one, Hisao. You're officially a douche.'

Attempting to remedy his failure, Hisao decided to try conversation. "Um… Hello. I didn't mean to startle you," he said sheepishly. 'Uh-huh… That'll fix things. Stupid.'

The air between them was silent. The girl, still hidden behind her book, said nothing.

"I-it's o-okay…" she finally replied, voice so quiet it was barely audible. Hisao smiled slightly at her reply. Good. He hadn't messed EVERYTHING up.

"So… I'm new here. I thought I'd introduce myself to everyone. I'm Hisao Nakai," he stated softly. He feared that the slightest change would break her in two.

"I… I know," the girl responded, slightly louder this time, though still hushed. "We… attend the s-same class." Hisao decided, at that moment, that she was the shyest girl – actually, scratch that – the shyest person he'd ever met.

"H-Hanako…"

Hisao looked back at her. She gave the impression it took everything she had to utter that single word.

"M-my name is… Hanako I-Ikezawa." Hanako hid back behind her book. Although their conversation (if you'd call it that) was brief, Hisao couldn't help but feel accomplished. He gave her a soft smile, which she responded to by turning slightly red.

The two sat in silence. Hisao, despite his best efforts, couldn't focus on his reading. He was too drawn to Hanako. He shot quick glances at her, afraid of staring too long. Occasionally, he noticed her doing the same, though he pretended to be oblivious. As chance would have it, their gazes met. The air froze, their eyes locked on to each other's.

And then, it happened.

"I…"

Hanako stood up, head down and body frozen.

"I… I…"

Hisao stood up, confused by this chain of events. "I?"

"Ivegottogodosomething!"

And with that outburst, Hanako sprinted away, covering the entire length of the library before Hisao had a chance to so much as blink.

He stood there, dumbfounded. He dropped back onto his beanbag, staring blankly at the now vacant seat before him.

'Just what is up with her?'

-0-0-0-

It was a blur after that. The chess games, the lunch breaks, the time in the library… It had all gone by so quickly.

'Time flies when you're in love, I guess,' thought Hisao fondly, running a finger through Hanako's silky hair. He couldn't help but smile. He had determined long ago that Hanako had that effect on him.

As if wakened by the loving thoughts, Hanako opened her eyes slowly. She shifted in his arms, wrapping her own slender arms around him.

"Mmm… Are you still a-awake, Hisao?" she whispered, the slightest stutter in her voice. Hisao smiled warmly, which earned an equally loving smile from the girl in his arms.

"Yes, Hanako. I've been awake for a little while now." An idea suddenly formulated in his head. "It's your fault, y'know."

With this, Hanako's eyes shot completely open, her voice wrought with apology. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry! I w-was uncomfortable to s-s-sleep with, wasn't I? I-I'll get out if t-that's what you w-want…" Hisao smiled. Exactly what he'd predicted.

"No, Hanako. That's not it," he replied soothingly, placing his hand on Hanako's face. He gently turned it to face him, brushing the hair out of her face. He smiled. Beautiful. No amount of scaring could ever change that. In Hisao's eyes, Hanako was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. Nothing could change that.

Hanako must have read his thoughts, because she turned slightly red. Then again, it could have been that he was gazing deeply into her eyes and their lips were nearly touching.

"T-then… Why?" asked Hanako, her voice soft and slightly nervous. 'Damn,' thought Hisao. 'This girl's cuteness will be the death of me.' His smile widened. His plan had worked.

"Because…" He kissed Hanako gently. "It's impossible to sleep when the most beautiful girl in the world is sleeping next to you."

Like a stoplight at an intersection, Hanako's complexion became pure red. She appeared to be searching for words, but couldn't seem to formulate any. Finally, she gave Hisao the cutest and most loving smile she could muster.

"I love you so much, Hisao," she whispered, giving him a gentle peck on the lips. "Don't you ever leave me."

Hisao kissed her reassuringly. "I love you too, Hanako. And don't worry about me leaving. You're the only one in the world I could ever be with." At the last remark, Hanako buried her face into Hisao's chest, holding him as a drowning man would hold a life-raft.

But, in his own special way, Hisao was her life-raft.

Eventually, her relaxed breathing indicated she had drifted back into peaceful sleep. Hisao chuckled to himself. He had never been the biggest fan of the sappy, lovey-dovey lines, but that one had earned a very desirable reaction from Hanako. He decided that he'd start saying them a little more often, seeing as Hanako seemed to love them. Feeling his eyes begin to close, he let his thoughts drift a final time before his rest.

It was funny, he thought. Despite the fact that their romance seemed like something out of a fairy-tale, despite the fact that the path they took seemed nearly impossible, despite the fact that through all logic in the universe, they should never have ended up with one another…

It really was no surprise.

* * *

Hello, readers! I'm Hanabro, and this is my first officially submitted fanfic. I know it's short (and fluffy), but I wanted to write and this is just kinda what happened. Any comments/criticism is more than welcome, and thanks for taking the time out of your day to read! I've got more in store, so be ready!


End file.
